Newsies Groupchat
by LilluvM
Summary: A groupchat in which Crutchie has a crush, Finch only says one word, and all hell breaks loose on the daily.
1. Screen Names

**Screen Names**

Jack - SantaFEE

Crutchie - CaneOrACrutch

Romeo - WhereforeArtThou

Specs - BlindBoi

Davey - DavidJacobs

Katherine - BiFelicia

Sarah - GayestGirl

Race - CoronasIsLife

Spot - KilledbySpot

Albert - Albit

Elmer - Elmdog

Finch - ImABirdBitches

Jojo - JojoSiwa

Mush - MushedPotatoes


	2. Welcome To Hell

_CoronasIsLife added SantaFEE, CaneOrACrutch, WhereforeArtThou, BlindBoi, BiFelicia, GayestGirl, KilledBySpot, Elmdog, Albit, DavidJacobs, JojoSiwa, MushedPotatoes, and ImABirdBitches to a group chat_

_CoronasIsLife changed the group chat name to _Welcome To Hell

**SantaFEE: **Race it's 2 am what the hell

**KilledBySpot: **fuck go 2 sleep

**CoronasIsLife: **Nah

**BiFelicia: **wtf is happening

**GayestGirl: **shits about to go down

**WhereforeArtThou: **Race why did u do this to us

**CoronasIsLife: **i called it hell, didn't I?

**Elmdog: **yo yo yo I'm gonna kill u all!

**CaneOrACrutch: **Race why the hell did u make this at 2 am?

**SantaFEE: **WHO CORRUPTED MY SMOLL BOI

**JojoSiwa: **oh no

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET BITCHES

**BlindBoi: **ok who added finch to the chat? We all know he's just gonna scream tweet

**Albit: **that would be Race

**ImABirdBitches: **FUCKING TWEET TWEET

**MushedPotatoes: **f u Race

**KilledBySpot: **Hey only I can fuck Race

**GayestGirl: **kinky

**BiFelicia: **;)

**WhereforeArtThou: **hot

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEETTWEETTWEETTWEETTWEETTWEETWEET

**CoronasIsLife: **Name a time and place babe ;)

**Elmdog: **keep it in ur own damn chat

**Elmdog: **also, SHUT THE FUCK UP FINCH

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET MOTHERFUCKERS

**Albit: **fuck u finch

**MushedPotatoes: **wait isn't Davey in this chat?

**JojoSiwa: **yee

**MushedPotatoes: **then where is he?

**SantaFEE: **it's 2 am. He's asleep

**GayestGirl: **then wake him

**SantaFEE: **Sarah u know as well as I do how deep he sleeps

**BiFelicia: **Jack, r u in bed with him right now?

**SantaFEE: **yee why?

**GayestGirl: **then wake him

**ImABirdBitches: **ILL TWEET AT HIM TILL HE WAKES UP

**CaneOrACrutch: **guys come on let Davey sleep

**BlindBoi: **aww crutch u 2 innocent

**BlindBoi: **Wake him jack

**SantaFEE: **no

**SantaFEE: **where did Spot and Race go?

**WhereforeArtThou: **they're prob off doin it

**JojoSiwa: **ROMEO

**WhereforeArtThou: **What it's true...?

**GayestGirl: **srsly jack wake Davey

**SantaFEE: **no he has a test tomorrow

**GayestGirl: **as his sister I order u to wake him

**SantaFEE: **as his boyfriend I override ur order

**GayestGirl: **no fair

**SantaFEE: **yee fair

**CoronasIsLife: **whatd I miss

**BiFelicia: **were u and Spot doing it?

**KilledBySpot: **yee

**DavidJacobs: **What the hell I was sleeping

**MushedPotatoes: **it speaks!

**BiFelicia: **I knew u would do it jack

**SantaFEE: **I didn't

**DavidJacobs: **SARAH FUCKING CALLED ME AND IT WOKE ME UP

**SantaFEE: **I told u i wanted to let him sleep

**GayestGirl: **F off Jack

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET DAVEY

**DavidJacobs: **What the hell

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET FUCKING TWEET

**Albit: **He does this in every chat

**JojoSiwa: **still confused why Race put him in this chat

**CoronasIsLife: **cuz he's our friend and we like him

**JojoSiwa: **yeah yeah whatever

**SantaFEE: **guys Davey just fell asleep again. I want to keep it that way

**SantaFEE: **looking at u Sarah

**BiFelicia: **HEY NO ONE TALKS TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT

**GayestGirl: **yeah u go babe

**CaneOrACrutch: **guys be peaceful

**SantaFEE: **listen to Crutchie

**Albit: **YEAH

**BlindBoi: **Eww no peace is bad

**CoronasIsLife: **listen to Specs

**KilledBySpot: **YEAH

**WhereforeArtThou: **everyone just kiss and make up already

**MushedPotatoes: **yeah I'm sure u would love that Romeo

**WhereforeArtThou: **fuck off mush

**CaneOrACrutch: **PEACE

**CaneOrACrutch: **or better yet

**CaneOrACrutch: **SLEEP

**CoronasIsLife: **Eww no

**Albit: **yee I'm with Race

**MushedPotatoes: **sleeps for suckers

**BlindBoi: **yeah

**SantaFEE: **guys come on its 2 am

**GayestGirl: **ok mom

**Elmdog: **yeah fine whatevs

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET NIGHT TWEET TWEET

**BiFelicia: **see y'all in the morning

**KilledBySpot: **leave it to JACK to ruin all the fun

**JojoSiwa: **yeah yeah whatever goodnight

**(A/N - So I don't really have a strict updating schedule for this, and I'm not even sure if I'm going to do a real plot, but it's just gonna basically follow the shenanigans of the college age modern Newsies. Don't forget to review!)**


	3. TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET

_Chat - _Welcome To Hell

**CaneOrACrutch: **anyone wanna see the new lion king movie w me?

**CoronasIsLife: **Eww no that's lame

**CoronasIsLife: **lets see the new Annabelle movie

**DavidJacobs: **I'll see Lion King with you, Crutchie.

**JojoSiwa: **MY EYES! DAVEYS GRAMMER BURNS MY EYES

**SantaFEE: **Don't make fun of Davey

**BiFelicia: **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET

**MushedPotatoes: **YEAH GO JOJO

**Elmdog: **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**GayestGirl: **I Never thought I'd say this but KICK HIS ASS JACK

**BiFelicia: **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET

**ImABirdBitches **changed the chat name to _TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET_

**JojoSiwa:** name a time and place kelly

**SantaFEE:** no ones fighting no one

**Albit: **aww

**Albit: **but I wanted to see a fight

**SantaFEE: **fuck off Albert

**DavidJacobs: **What time is the movie, Crutchie.

**CaneOrACrutch: **1 hour

**DavidJacobs: **Ok I'm coming over to your dorm now.

**DavidJacobs: **Jack, you're coming, too. Meet us at Crutchie's dorm when your class ends.

**SantaFEE: **Ugh fine

**SantaFEE: **but only cuz I luv u

**MushedPotatoes: **Eww domesticity

**SantaFEE: **F off

**CoronasIsLife: **whos seeing Annabelle with me

**KilledBySpot: **I will

**CoronasIsLife: **yay 3

**WhereforeArtThou: **me too

**BlindBoi: **ro u really want to sit through a 2 hr movie just watching spot and Race make out

**WhereforeArtThou: **eh sure

**CoronasIsLife: **f u Specs

_Chat - _**CaneOrACrutch** to **BiFelicia**

**CaneOrACrutch: **KATH THEIR BOTH GONNA BE AT MY HOUSE WHAT DO I DO?

**BiFelicia: **Crutch calm down

**CaneOrACrutch: **BUT BOTH THE BOYS I HAVE A CRUSH ON ARE GONNA BE AT MY HOUSE AND IM GONNA HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO THEM AT THE MOVIES

**BiFeilica:** Just tell them u like them and it will all be ok

**CaneOrACrutch: **But what if they dont like me back

**BiFelicia: **oh come on

**BiFelicia: **ive seen the way they look at u

**CaneOrACrutch: **but what if theyre not poly

**BiFelicia: **they r

**CaneOrACrutch: **But how do u knooooooooooow?

**BiFelicia:** Cuz jack told me

**BiFelicia: **And davey told sarah, who told me

**BiFelicia: **Now go ask them out

**CaneOrACrutch:** Ugh ur not helpful

**BiFelicia: **whatever

_Chat - _**BiFelicia** to **GayestGirl**

**BiFelicia: **Ugh

**GayestGirl: **Whats wrong baby?

**BiFelicia: **Crutch wont stop complaining to me bout his big poly crush on jack and davey

**BiFelicia: **I told him that they like him and he should ask them out but hes stubborn and called me unhelpful

**GayestGirl: **Oh honey im sorry

**GayestGirl: **Do u need a hug?

**BiFelicia: **Yeah 3

**GayestGirl: **ok my class just ended ill be right over

**BiFelicia: **luv u

**GayestGirl: **luv u 2 :)

_Chat - _**DavidJacobs** to **SantaFEE**

**DavidJacobs: **I'm at Crutchie's dorm. Are you almost here?

**SantaFEE: **yeah yeah im almost there

**DavidJacobs: **Do you think we should talk to him about that thing today?

**SantaFEE: **What thing?

**DavidJacobs: **JACK!

**SantaFEE: **oh yee that

**DavidJacobs: **You're going to be the death of me one of these days.

**DavidJacobs: **So are we going to talk to him?

**SantaFEE: **ugh

**SantaFEE: **yeah

**SantaFEE: **just let me get there first

**DavidJacobs: **Ok, I will.

**DavidJacobs: **You know I love you, right?

**SantaFEE: **yee

**SantaFEE: **ily2

**DavidJacobs: **Your bad grammar is very unattractive

**SantaFEE: **u still luv me rt?

**DavidJacobs: **You know I do, dork.

**SantaFEE: **ok i just got 2 the building ill be there in a min

**DavidJacobs: **Ok.

**(A/N - Ok. I know I said there was going to be no plot here, but I couldn't help myself. Also, I apologize for the accidental hiatus. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!)**


	4. POTato Chips

_Chat - _TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET

**MushedPotatoes: **Can someone plzz change the chat name?

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET NO TWEET TWEET

**CoronasIsLife: **On it

**CoronasIsLife **has changed the chat name to _POTato chips_

**MushedPotaotes:** rlly?

**CoronasIsLife:** yee ;)

**Albit: **rock on man

**Elmdog: **explain pls

**CoronasIsLife: **Im eating potato chips and smoking pot rn

**JojoSiwa: **valid

**WhereforeArtThou: **rt

**BlindBoi: **rt

**KilledBySpot: **dont encourage him

**CoronasIsLife: **aww bb u know u love me

**KilledBySpot: **ugh whatever

**SantaFEE: **Hey Davey

**DavidJacobs: **Yeah?

**SantaFEE: **Dont u have an announcement to make?

**DavidJacobs: **Seriously with this again, Jack?

**SantaFEE: **yee. do it

**GayestGirl: **Whats going on here?

**BiFelicia: **^^^

**WhereforeArtThou: **^^^

**CoronasIsLife: **^^^

**Elmdog: **^^^

**Albit: **^^^

**JojoSiwa: **^^^

**BlindBoi: **^^^

**KilledBySpot: **^^^

**ImABirdBitches:** ^(TWEET)^(TWEET)^(TWEET)

**MushedPotatoes: **^^^

**SantaFEE: **Youll see

**BiFelicia: **And why is Crutchie being so quiet?

**GayestGirl: **^^^

**SantaFEE: **YOULL SEE

**SantaFEE: **NOW SHUT UP AND LET DAVEY TALK

**BiFelicia: **ok

**GayestGirl: **geez

**SantaFEE: **ok Davey

**SantaFEE: **Go ahead

**DavidJacobs: **So Jack has something he wants me to tell you all.

**SantaFEE: **THATS NOT HOW IT STARTED

**DavidJacobs: **Relax! I'm getting there!

**DavidJacobs: **I just wanted everyone to know that this rediculous scheme wasn't my idea.

**SantaFEE: **humph

**WhereforeArtThough: **SPIT IT OUT ALREADY

**ImABirdBitches: **TWEET TWEET TWEET TWEET

**DavidJacobs: **Crutchie, Jack, and I talked last night, and now all three of us are in a polyamorous relationship.

**GayestGirl:** aww!

**BiFelicia:** FUCKING FINALLY

**SantaFEE:** THATS NOT WHAT I TOLD U 2 SAY!

**DavidJacobs:** I'm sorry, babe. I just couldn't.

**SantaFEE:** it wasnt that bad

**CaneOrACrutch: **it was pretty bad babe

**SantaFEE: ** BOTH OF MY BOYFRIENDS ARE GANGING UP ON ME

**CaneOrACrutch: **we still luv u Jackie

**DavidJacobs:** 3

**SantaFEE: **3

**WhereforeArtThou:** aww theyre so cute!

**CoronasIsLife: **rt

**Elmdog: **rt

**Albit: **rt

**ImABirdBitches: **rt (TWEET)

**KilledBySpot: **rt

**MushedPotatoes: **rt

**JojoSiwa: **rt

**BlindBoi: **rt

**GayestGirl: **congrats boys

**BiFelicia: **^^^

**CaneOrACrutch: **aww thx Sarah n Kath :)

**WhereforeArtThou:** U 2 r like Collins and Angel

**WhereforeArtThou: **but with 3 ppl

**GayestGirl: **rt

**BiFelicia: **rt

**CaneOrACrutch: **aww thx ro :)

**CoronasIsLife: **who?

**Elmdog: **^^^

**Albit: **^^^

**JojoSiwa: **^^^

**ImABirdBitches:** ^(TWEET)^(TWEET)^(TWEET)

**BlindBoi: **^^^

**MushedPotatoes: **^^^

**SantaFEE: **^^^

**KilledBySpot: **^^^

**DavidJacobs: **Who are they?

**WhereforeArtThou:** HAVE U UNCULTERED SWINES NEVER SEEN RENT?

**SantaFEE: **...no?

**WhereforeArtThou: **OK THATS IT EVERY1 AT MY DORM RT NOW WERE WATCHING RENT

**WhereforeArtThou: **BRING TISSUES

**BiFelicia:** yay!

**CoronasIsLife: **Crutch what did Jack what Davey to say?

**CaneOrACrutch:** He wanted him to text "drumroll please...", then send a video of himself dancing around and singing "Jack Crutch and I are in love! Jack Crutch and I are in love!"

**Albit: **BAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

**WhereforeArtThou:** WHY IS NO1 AT MY DORM

**GayestGirl: **ur dorm is in a different building than every1 elses ro

**BiFelicia: **were on our way

**WhereforeArtThou: **good

**WhereforeArtThou: **c u all soon

**(A/N - If you haven't seen Rent... you should. That's all I can say. It's really fucking amazing. Oh, and Romeo's right. You _will_ need tissues.)**


End file.
